


Wouldn’t It Be Nice

by elizaa_22



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ami is actually pleasant from the start, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaa_22/pseuds/elizaa_22
Summary: Ryuuji’s right arm is pressed against the blanket, and he stares at it before flipping it over to see if his fated words are there. His heart pounds and he notices the tips of his fingers shaking. This could determine his whole future, and waiting a few more seconds in the ‘before’ isn’t going to hurt. Finally, he takes a deep breath and turns his arm over.Yuusaku and his mother weren’t wrong; the words are there. They’re in a plain, dark-colored font, just as he was expecting. He reads his sentence, from quotation mark to quotation mark, and then rests his head in his hands. His eyes remain open and his breaths become ragged. He scans over his arm again and again, trying to process. He isn’t sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t this.
Relationships: Aisaka Taiga/Takasu Ryuuji, Kawashima Ami/Kitamura Yuusaku
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. Everybody Loves Somebody

Exactly two months and six days before Ryuuji Takasu’s sixteenth birthday, he wakes up with two things stuck in his head: the aforementioned countdown, and the first day of school. He needs no alarm to wake him; stepping out of bed and crossing a day off his calendar has become habitual. His home is quiet at this hour, as always. His mother works day and night to support herself and Ryuuji, and although she’s home, she uses this time to catch up on sleep. Before grabbing his bag and heading out, Ryuuji prepares lunch for his mother Yasuko, knowing she wouldn’t have time to make one herself later. He leaves it in the fridge with a note on the door: “Lunch is on the second shelf, with rice in a separate dish, just how you like it. Make sure not to over work yourself. Love, Ryu” 

He leaves and shuts the door quietly, making sure not to wake Yasuko. It’s pleasant outside, and Ryuuji takes his time walking along the road to school. There’s no need to rush anyway, since school starts at 7:10 and it’s only 6:40. He doesn’t live too far from the school; It’s about a twenty minute walk at his slowest, but he can pull fifteen if he speedwalks. He walks nearly halfway there--approaching the entrance to Tamaishi Bridge--when he checks and finds that there is a lack of phone in his back pocket. He glances at his watch, it’s 6:49, and high tails it back home. 

After retrieving it and stepping back outside, he sees a girl walking just ahead of him that he doesn’t know. She doesn’t look unfamiliar, as if maybe he had seen her in passing in the hallway, or flipping through a yearbook, or something equally mundane. _She’s wearing our school uniform, so she could be in my class_ , Ryuuji thinks, _but I don’t know how I haven’t ever walked by her before._ He thinks no more of it as he follows her along the path he knows well. 

Exactly four months and fourteen days before Taiga Aisaka’s sixteenth birthday, she steps outside the apartment where she lives alone, locks the door, and starts making her way to school. She isn’t exactly a morning person, so ‘stumbling’ is probably the best way to describe the way she’s moving. She hasn’t had to get herself up for school in a long time, but since her dad remarried and she left the household, she had to figure out the basics pretty quickly. 

As Taiga begins to approach the school, she heads straight to the softball field, where she knows her best friend will be. She hurries over, seeing Minori right away even through the hoard of students rushing in to see which class they made it into. Nobody else would be so excited to start softball that they stand on the fence looking into the field longingly. “Minorin!” Taiga calls when she’s within earshot. She jumps off the fence and runs over to greet her friend and inform her that they had been placed in the same class. Taiga grins, wondering who else will be there too. 

She drags Minori over to see the class lists with her. As she approaches, she hears whispers of “the palm top tiger” and “Takasu” and something about their meeting being fated. She gives anyone who mentions anything further about the topic a menacing glare. The crowd glides around her, easily letting her up to the paper with her class list. She scans it.. Aisaka Taiga...Kitamura Yuusaku...Kushieda Minori… and.. Takasu Ryuuji. That must be the guy everyone’s talking about. “ _Everyone’s talking about him and I meeting… what’s his deal?_ ” She asks Minori. Minori replies saying she doesn’t know, but that they’ll soon find out.

Ryuuji joins the herd of people in scoping out his class. He’s soon joined by Yuusaku Kitamura, his best friend. Yuusaku cheerfully lets him know that they’re in the same class this year, and offers to show him where it is. He takes up the invitation, and they start climbing the stairs into the school. He doesn’t pay much attention to the people around them, but he can’t help but notice the worried glances cast up at his face or that those that give them pick up their pace right afterwards. There’s also the whispers that follow him through the halls, referring to him as a delinquent and talking about someone named the “palm top tiger.” Ryuuji brushes it off, used to this kind of treatment. He has a very unfortunate mixture of features, mostly inherited from his father, that when put together make him look much tougher than he really is. 

“It’s fine, they’ll learn soon enough.” Yuusaku says, knowing exactly what Ryuuji is thinking about. 

Just as they’re about to reach the classroom, Ryuuji sees Minori Kushieda walking down the hall. He steals glances at her without staring, until she is almost right in front of him. He looks straight ahead, convincing himself to pretend she isn’t there. He’s almost past her, almost ready to let down the act, when -THUMP- he pauses and looks down. There’s a small girl standing there with her head facing down, the top of it against his stomach. He hears a collective gasp from students standing around them, everyone looking their way to see what’s going to happen next. He hears them say “I didn’t think they would meet this early!” and other such things. Ryuuji steps backwards. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention--” The girl slowly looks up at him with a scowl. He can see how she earned her nickname. “I’m Takasu Ryuuji, you must be the palm top tiger?” Ryuuji says this with all good intentions; he really does not know her name. 

She yells “Don’t _call_ me the palm top tiger!” and socks him. 

Ryuuji reels backwards. She may be small, but her punch actually hurt. _That scowl was nothing,_ this _has got to be the real reason people call her that nickname. A nickname that I will never make the mistake of calling her again._ The bystanders watch expectantly, maybe waiting for Ryuuji to hit her back? But Ryuuji was no fool, and didn’t want a fight in the first place. Before he has a chance to do anything though, the girl scoffs and walks into the classroom. Ryuuji has no choice but to glance at Kitamura, who for some reason doesn’t look shocked, and drag him inside behind her. 

The rest of the day goes by without incident, though he did hear a lot more about “the tiger” than himself being called a delinquent, so hopefully his interaction with the girl revealed his true personality to everyone else. 

Ryuuji walks home alone after school. Sometimes he can walk halfway with Yuusaku, but since he’s in student council now, he has many more after-school responsibilities. When Ryuuji gets home, Yasuko surprises him by being there too. 

“Hey mom, are you not feeling well?” She usually works this time of day, not getting home until dinnertime. 

“I’m great! I just took today off at the restaurant so that I could hear about your first day! Did you… meet anybody interesting?” She grins, wishing for something about Ryuuji’s possible soulmate. Ryuuji obliges, telling her about the people he found are in his class. “Maybe one of them is your…” She leads hopefully. He chuckles. His mother is such a romantic. “Well, it’s almost your birthday. You should start thinking of things like that!” She was right, it almost was his birthday. Suddenly it occurred to him that he had never asked his mom what her sixteenth was like. 

“Well, you’ve never told me mom, what happened on yours?” Yasuko smiles, but it doesn't look like she’s all that happy to recall the memory. 

“Well,” she begins, hesitating at first, “on my sixteenth birthday, around noon, the sentence appeared on my arm almost like a tattoo. I went to show my mom, and she explained to me that she couldn’t see it, because the only person that can is the person it appeared on. I didn’t know who had said the words yet.

“What if the person never says the words?” Ryuuji asks.

“They will, and it always happens before your eighteenth birthday. Also, the words are said directly to you, so that way you’ll never grow up without knowing who you’re meant to be with.”

“Was my father.. your soulmate?” Ryuji inquires tentatively. He’s never known his father, who left his mom when he found out she was pregnant. He found it hard to believe that a soulmate would abandon their SO. 

“No, he wasn’t my soulmate,” Yasuko confirms. “Some people aren’t meant to have a soulmate. The words that appeared on my arm were said by a boy a few months later, but another girl also had his words on her arm. I suppose that left him to make his choice, but it wasn’t really his choice after all. The other girl said his words, and I’m sure they’re happily married to this day. I fell in love with your father years later, and found out that the girl who said his sentence had tragically died in a car accident. We loved each other, but it just wasn’t meant to be.” Ryuuji hugs his mom. She had never shared that with him before, but it put the pieces together in his head. He had never heard of that before though, people not meant to have soulmates. He hopes he wasn’t one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first post here so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :) All the titles are songs, so I’ll be linking them after every chapter.
> 
> [Wouldn't It Be Nice by The Beach Boys](https://open.spotify.com/track/2CQRYn5cTD2B9a1ONjhTN2?si=UQ9KQWB-Qw6htPaneBd28g)
> 
> [Everybody Loves Somebody by Dean Martin](https://open.spotify.com/track/0Wd52AHQrrwwDbqVQF2dt6?si=K78CYLd9R3C4LSkyi9kBYw)


	2. Pretend

About a week into the school year, when all of the students are on lunch break, Taiga leaves the cafeteria under the guise of using the bathroom. Instead, she goes up the stairs to find her classroom entrance. She stands facing the open doorway, considering her plan. She pulls on the end of her hair while looking right, and left, and right again as if she’s crossing a road. There is no road, of course, but she faces the same hesitation one would when making a difficult decision. 

She walks inside and sits down at her desk. Pulls out a piece of paper and searches through her bag for her pen. She finds it, the cool metal standing out to her warm fingers. She pulls the pen out and sighs. It’s not the best for her intentions. It makes her handwriting too thin, and that plus her hands shaking as much as they are creates nearly illegible chicken scratch. She tries her best though, and has her note finished in only a few minutes.

She folds it into a neat square, and looks over at the seating arrangement she’s thought about for the past week. Taiga takes a deep breath, steps forward a few rows, and slides the note into the large pocket of the backpack. A slight grin appears on her face as she looks at the bag and then turns away, returning to the cafeteria to finish her lunch. 

The lunch bell rings, and the students walk back to class. The recipient of Taiga’s note doesn’t make any sort of move towards his bag that would allow him to find it. She watches him carefully, relieved that she won’t be around when he reads it. As soon as the bell rings at the end of the day, she shoots out of her chair and runs for the West entrance. 

When putting his books back into his backpack, Ryuuji feels a loose paper brush against his hand. He freezes for a moment, enclosing the page between two of his fingers and pulling it out. It’s a small post-it note, pink instead of the standard yellow color which he owns. He unfolds it and reads the writing inside. It says: Meet me outside the west entrance after school. ~Taiga

He glances at Yuusaku, who is packing up his own bag and not paying attention. Ryuuji slips the note in his pocket and taps Yuusaku on the shoulder. 

“Hey, I can’t walk with you today, I have to do something.” Yuusaku raises an eyebrow, and is met with a shrug. 

“Alright, then I’ll see you tomorrow.” Yuusaku replies. Ryuuji gives a standard farewell and starts walking to the West entrance. He doesn’t know why Aisaka would want to meet with him. He hasn’t had any conversation or other interaction with her since the first day, and even then he thought her punch had settled the score. _Getting past_ why _she wants to meet up, why did she have to suggest the West entrance?_ The West entrance is off the side of the building, and though there’s a pathway leading right past it, the only reason someone would be walking back there is to get to the softball pitch. Softball tryouts haven’t started yet, so unless Taiga brings someone with her, the two of them will likely be alone. _What if she does bring someone?_ Ryuuji hopes that if she does, that it’s Kushieda. _Seeing her outside of school hours might make any pain Aisaka brings upon me worth it._

With a million different scenarios racing through his head, Ryuuji hardly notices when he reaches the exit. He looks out the glass pane in the door before opening it, scoping out the area. No Kushieda, but he can see Aisaka’s bag sitting on the floor. Upon further inspection, he can also make out the side of her figure leaning against a tree a little bit ahead. 

Ryuuji opens the door, keeping his eyes on Taiga. When she hears the hinges creak-- _These are so rusty; they need to be oiled._ Ryuuji notes--Taiga looks over at him. Her eyebrows immediately pinch together and the corners of her mouth turn down slightly.

“W-where’s Kitamura?” she stammers. Ryuuji looks at her curiously, setting down his bag as he does. Her eyes flick towards the movement, and linger on the backpack as she processes what she’s seeing. “Do you and him.. have the same bag?” Ryuuji notices an angry undertone in her speech. He still isn’t sure what’s going on here, but whatever it is, it’s sure a lot different than anything he was imagining might happen. 

“I got your note, and I assumed you wanted me to come alone?” It isn’t a question, but the uncertainty of the whole situation is making Ryuuji want to use a softer tone of voice. 

Taiga scoffs. “Idiot!” Ryuuji isn’t sure if she’s referring to him or herself, or maybe both of them. She looks at him and he notices her cheeks and ears flaring up to a very rosy pink. “I-I meant to give that to Kitamura, I wanted to talk to him…” Realization dawns on the boy. 

“Oh! I get it, you were going to confe--”She runs at him and presses her hand on his face viciously. She obviously doesn’t want him to say it, even though there is little chance anyone will overhear.

“Shut up, stupid!” Taiga whisper-yells at Ryuuji. She pulls back quickly, but pairs it with a lingering expression that makes it clear that if he says any more on the topic, she will kick his butt. She then leans against the wall, sliding all the way down until she’s sitting on the concrete. The side of her head naturally leans into the palm of her hand, and her fingers lace through her hair. “Does Kitamura…” Despite her violent tendencies, she looks rather fragile at this moment. Ryuuji has no idea whether Yuusaku likes anyone or not. They don’t talk about that kind of thing often. 

“I’m not sure,” Ryuuji fills in for her. “I could, you know, help you out a little bit if you’d like though.” 

Taiga’s face lifts for a few seconds. She’s thinking that this could be the perfect way to Kitamura. _But… why would he offer? What is he getting out of it?_ The more she considers the idea, the more her countenance falls to one of suspicion. Her eyes narrow at Ryuuji, but he makes no move to take back what he said. “Why would you want to help me?” 

Ryuuji figured she might say this, and has a favor to ask of her in return for his help. “Well, you need some help getting together with my best friend.” Taiga gives him a warning face after looking around them. “You could help me get together with Kushieda.” He has to force the last bit out, as he’s never said out loud before that he likes her. His hand reaches up to tug on his hair as he waits for her response. 

She looks away for a moment, thinking over the deal. “So, neither of us would mention it to our friends, and we would just try to set each other up?” She clarifies before agreeing for sure. He nods, grinning. “Yeah… okay.” 

“I suppose that makes us friends. Considering the circumstances, I think we should skip the formalities. Call me Ryuuji.” He sticks out his hand.

The girl shakes it. “Shaking hands is formal, dummy. But sure. You can call me Taiga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pretend by Nat King Cole](https://open.spotify.com/track/0nQq0gmq7gcOWyLGrtqu8Z?si=91yZfLEKRfW2u47A1yUY7g)


	3. Memories Are Made Of This

Ryuuji passes through the school courtyard while striding home. It’s empty because school has been out for twenty minutes, and anyone that has to stay after is inside the building. Ryuuji can hear his footsteps hitting the pavement. He pauses for a moment to enjoy the silence that doesn’t frequent the place, but footsteps continue from behind him. He turns to look and sees Taiga walking towards him. “Oh yeah, we live near each other, right?” He calls to her. She nods. “Walk with me then.”

He waits for her to catch up to him, and then they continue on together. They don’t talk for a few minutes, until Taiga asks about their plan of action. “Won’t it be weird if we suddenly start being friends? Yuusaku might be suspicious if you suddenly start setting us up.” Ryuuji smirks.  _ Taiga either really likes Yuusaku, or overthinks a lot. _

“Well, we can say we’ve been friends since this summer since we live close by. That’ll be more believable,” Ryuuji suggests. Taiga murmurs in agreement and then pulls out her phone. After tapping around for a moment, she hands it to Ryuuji, pointedly looking away. He takes it, realizing that she’s asking for his phone number. He hands it back after typing it in and sending himself a message. The two reach Ryuuji’s house, and Taiga goes to enter the apartment complex next to it. 

“Wait, you live there?” Ryuuji remarks. He knew she lived near him, but not that they were next-door neighbors. 

“Is there a problem with it?” Taiga shoots back with narrowed eyes, defensive. 

“Not at all,” he says, backtracking before she decides to throw another punch. “I just didn’t know.” She seems to accept this answer and goes inside. 

The next morning, Ryuuji waits outside his house before leaving. “Taiga sure is taking a while,” he grumbles. They hadn’t agreed to walk to school together, but as they were friends now it only made sense for them to. When she leaves the complex,- _ Finally _ , Ryuuji thinks- she says nothing of her lateness. “Don’t you worry about being late? Don’t your parents make you get up sooner?” He presses, not wanting their little agreement to foil his attendance record.

Taiga glances at him, her face bleak from the earliness. “I live alone.” That’s all she says about it, and although Ryuuji is wondering how that came to be, he doesn’t push his luck. 

As they approach the school, a voice that they both well recognize bounds up to them from a branching street. “Good morning Taiga!” Minori calls. “Who’s your friend?” Taiga smiles and accepts her hug before the three of them continue. Ryuuji, despite looking everywhere except at Kushieda so as to hide his crimson-turning face, is mentally keeping track of everything Minori says. He knows it will be her words on his arm when he turns sixteen, and he wants to remember the moment she says them vividly. 

Taiga coolly sticks to the story they planned, saying that she and Ryuuji had met this summer because they happen to be neighbors. This is the same story that Ryuuji gives to Yuusaku later in the classroom in response to the raised brow and glances between him and Taiga. Before his friend has time to process it, Ryuuji turns to where Taiga and Minori are sitting and says they have room at their lunch table, and they could all sit together. Evidently, Taiga didn’t think Ryuuji would make such a sudden request, because her eyes dart down at her desk and she giggles nervously. Minori replies for her, remarking that that sounds like a lot of fun.

Lunch comes, and the four of them find a table to sit at. It’s a little awkward for all of them at first except for Minori, who incites conversation between them all easily. Once the four of them start talking, it’s clear they’ll make a solid group. Well into the conversation, Ryuuji feels a light kick on his leg. It’s forceful enough that it was probably done on purpose. He moves his gaze in front of him, where Taiga gives him a thankful smile. It’s short, and nobody else notices, and that makes it even better. 

\----------------------------------------------

After a few weeks of eating together every day and working on school projects together, Ryuuji, Yuusaku, Taiga, and Minori have become a true friend group. Ryuuji has definitely become a lot more comfortable hanging out around Minori, no longer blushing when she speaks to him. Taiga is making progress with Yuusaku too, though she still needs to work on blushing. 

“Hey, do you all want to hang out at the Cafe later? One of my old friends is flying in and I thought it would be fun for us to meet with her.” This comes from Yuusaku near the end of the school day. The other three all say yes with varying levels of excitement. “Alright, then how about 5?” He receives agreement to this too. 

Taiga is anticipating the event much less than the other three. She’s stuck on something Yuusaku said: “meet with her.” “her.” His old friend is a girl.  _ What if.. What if they’re soulmates? What if she completely ruins any chance I had with him?  _ She stares down at her desk, hands quivering at the thought. She presses them together.  _ No, it’s better this way. If they’re secretly in love, this would be the moment we find out.  _ Taiga continues to reason with herself while packing her bag. 

Ryuuji stands up and turns around when he’s ready to leave. Taiga is nearly done packing up too, but her reaching hand strays almost a foot away from her bag. She doesn’t seem to notice, considering she’s completely zoned out, eyes unfocused and unaware. He doesn’t know what she’s so torn up about. She gets to see Yuusaku outside of school, after all. This’ll be the first time she’s seeing him in normal clothes instead of their straightforward school uniform.  _ In her position, I would be thrilled. Though I suppose I am in her position. Minori won’t be wearing the uniform either.  _

5 o’clock comes, and Taiga, Ryuuji, and Minori all find themselves sitting at a booth in the cafe. The girls are sitting on one side, facing the door, and Ryuuji is facing them. They’re all expectant, waiting for Yuusaku to show up with his friend. Ryuuji doesn’t need the doorbell to know when his friend walks in. Taiga’s distressed gasp says it all. Ryuuji gets out of the booth and stands, checking out Yuusaku and the girl. 

Ryuuji can see why Taiga had that reaction. The girl is tall and slender, with long, straight hair. “She could be a model with those proportions,” Minori comments. Taiga’s face sinks a little when she hears that, knowing it’s completely true. 

Ryuuji pulls a chair up to the end of the table and sits down so that Yuusaku can sit with his friend. The two of them slide into the booth, with Yuusaku across from Taiga and the girl across from Minori. “Hi, I’m Ami! I’ve heard so much about you guys, so it’s nice to finally meet!” Her smile is infectious, and thus returned by everyone, even Taiga. Yuusaku introduces the rest of them to Ami and they all order milkshakes. 

The waiter comes back soon after with two strawberry shakes (Minori and Ami), two chocolate shakes (Ryuuji and Taiga), and one vanilla shake (Yuusaku). They sip on their drinks and make small talk for the next twenty minutes. No matter what expectation they came in with, everyone is having fun by the time all the shakes are finished. 

Minori is the first to go, saying that she has to make dinner and that it’s getting late. Next to excuse themselves are Yuusaku and Ami. “We really should get back now, but I’m really glad to have met you three! I hope we can become good friends in the future.” Yuusaku nods goodbye to Ryuuji on their way out the door, and then it’s just him and Taiga. They’re on the same side of the booth, because Ryuuji took Minori’s spot when she left. He turns her and asks if she’s ready to go. 

As they walk home, Taiga recalls how close Ami and Yuusaku seemed in the Cafe. “When they were looking at each other and laughing, they weren’t uncomfortable at all. Do you think I’ll ever be able to do that with Yuusaku?” 

Ryuuji considers it. “Maybe if you talk to him more openly instead of hiding your face whenever he asks you a question.” He says this teasingly, and she laughs. 

“Ami’s actually really nice. I hate it. Makes me feel bad to have her as my rival.” Taiga frowns. Guilt isn’t very well known to her, but it’s starting to creep in.

“Don’t think of her as a rival then. Think about it this way: If she and Kitamura liked each other, don’t you think they would have done something about it by now?”

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Taiga walks a little more confidently, a smile beginning to curl up her face. Ryuuji mirrors her, and they march home together, like two soldiers that just won a battle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Memories Are Made Of This by Dean Martin](https://open.spotify.com/track/4h0igWYayzteBtSNpWYQ9h?si=gkbWuu9rRC6MRECdA-Oicw)


	4. It’s Not for Me to Say

Taiga stares at the front of the class, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. She had just watched Yuusaku walk through the door... followed by Ami. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she mutters under her breath. Once everyone sits down-with Ami in the seat behind Yuusaku, Taiga notes-the teacher walks in and announces that Ami has just transferred and will be in the class permanently. 

Ryuuji turns around to his friend. “I thought she was just flying in?” 

“I wanted to see what you guys thought of her before letting you know,” Yuusaku explains. “But you all seemed to get along well at the cafe, I thought you would be happy to see her more often.” Ami is chatting happily with Taiga and Minori while the boys talk.

“Yeah, I think we’ll end up being a great friend group.”

The two are interrupted when the door opens and an older girl steps in. The teacher introduces her as this year’s student council president, Sumire Kano. Sumire strides to the front of the class and gives Yuusaku a pointed look. He stands and takes his place next to her as the vice-president. 

Sumire explains the rules the students should be following and different volunteer opportunities that will be available throughout the year while Yuusaku interjects with any important information that she misses. Sumire stands with her shoulders back and looks at each student assertively, holding their gaze as if she is speaking to them only before moving on to the next person. Yuusaku shows less authority, showing no restraint in allowing his eyes to bounce from person to person. 

_ They’re like good cop and bad cop _ , Ryuuji thinks.  _ No wonder they were both elected again this year.  _ Elections were held just before school started, and they both had landslide victories. Ryuuji focuses on what Yuusaku is saying again. As he speaks, he’s looking at Sumire through the corner of his eye. It’s almost as if he’s speaking to her instead of the class. She pays no attention to this, though Ryuuji can see it plain as day. He’s known Yuusaku long enough to know when he’s smitten with a girl.  _ This might be a problem for Taiga. _ He looks back at her; she’s doodling on a paper, not paying attention.  _ Probably for the best. _

When the lunch bell rings, the girls go off together to save their table. Ryuuji grabs Yuusaku’s sleeve as he walks past his desk to take his bag. “Can I talk to you before we go?” Yuusaku nods and they stand outside the classroom. Ryuuji doesn’t waste any time getting to the point. “Do you.. like Sumire?” His friend grins and looks down at the floor.

“You got me. I’ve been in love with Sumire since last year’s elections.” Ryuuji squeezes his eyebrows together at Yuusaku’s word. 

“Love? Has she said your words?” People don’t often let their crushes progress to any more than crushes without the affirmation of the sentences tattooed on their skin.  _ Yuusaku would have told me if someone said them _ , Ryuuji ponders.

“She hasn’t. Even if she doesn’t, I think the whole soulmate thing we’re forced into is bullcrap anyway. It doesn’t make any sense to be pressured to fall in love with someone you may have never met before just because they said a sentence. It’s a lot more likely to work out if you fall in love with them yourself.” Yuusaku doesn't hesitate to get this all out. It’s clear he’s been thinking about it for a while. “Nobody’s said my words yet. When somebody does though, I’m sure it will be her. It only makes sense.” 

Ami leans against the wall just around the corner from the boys, knees wobbling. When she, Minori, and Taiga had reached the cafeteria, she realized she forgot her phone in the classroom and turned back for it. The short walk back led her almost to the door, but she stopped when she heard Ryuuji ask Yuusaku if he likes Sumire. Ami isn’t usually one to eavesdrop, but this was important to hear. She listens to them silently, and turns away when Yuusaku says just how sure he is that Sumire will say his words. Ami plods back through the hallway, returning to the cafeteria empty handed. She isn’t going to say anything about what she overheard, and tries to paste on a smile before sitting down with the girls again.

Ryuuji doesn’t know how Yuusaku can be so sure. “What are your words, anyway?” 

“ ‘You and I both know what’s going to happen with them.’ We discuss punishments for other students all the time. I can picture her standing there, hands on her hips, or maybe holding a referral paper, or maybe..” Ryuuji stares at him expectantly. It’s not often that he rambles on like this. Yuusaku picks up on his friend’s stare and continues. “Anyway, I can imagine her looking at them and then glancing back at me and saying it.” Yuusaku looks to Ryuuji for reassurance. Ryuuji obliges.

“I guess I can see her saying it. Let me know if the day comes.” They both get up at the same time, making their way to lunch even though it’s already halfway over. 

“Alright.”  


—————————————————————

After school, Ryuuji goes over to Taiga’s.  _ I wonder how she feels about Ami transferring.  _ He makes a snack out of what he finds in the cupboard while Taiga changes out of her uniform. “Chips, cookies, gummy bears, extra salted pretzels-- Taiga! Don’t you have anything healthy in here?” He calls to her. Her reply is muffled through the door so he settles for the pretzels, gets them both some water, and sits down on the couch. 

She leaves her room, wearing a t-shirt and some jeans. The pretzels catch her attention right away, and she snatches up the bag after hurrying to sit down. Ryuuji watches as she grabs a handful and starts chomping on them. “So.. Ami’s here for good now,” he remarks. 

Taiga squishes her face up, not saying anything because her mouth is full. When she finishes, she says “I don’t really care anymore. You’re right, if something were going to happen between them then it would have already. Don’t you go falling for her though. If you’re so in love with Minorin, then you’d better stick with her  _ or else _ .” She says the last part with so much menace in her voice that Ryuuji’s eyes widen. He would definitely not like Taiga on his bad side. 

“Don’t worry about that. I know Minori is my soulmate. I’ve liked her for so long that it would be impossible that she isn’t.” Taiga accepts this and reciprocates.

“I know Yuusaku is my soulmate too. Now that we’re hanging out more, I know he’ll say my words. On my birthday, I’ll know. If only it weren’t so far away…” She stares longingly at the wall before rolling up the pretzel bag and tossing it back on the table. Satisfied with her snack, she stretches her legs out and puts her feet on Ryuuji’s lap to face him. “Speaking of Kitamura, what were you two talking about earlier? You sure took a while to get to lunch.”

“We were just talking about his words,” Ryuuji explains smoothly. “He was telling me that nobody’s said them yet.” 

Taiga’s face relaxes. “Oh, good. That means I still have a chance. As for you, Minori hasn’t had her birthday yet, but she doesn’t like anyone either. That means you have a chance too, mongrel. Don’t mess it up.”

He grins and looks to the side. “Trust me, I won’t”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [It’s Not for Me to Say by Johnny Mathis](https://open.spotify.com/track/0LzsNy1SqlM0qkRGL2RJfv?si=27TNBx30RCWNJ_8TAQ7aGQ)


	5. You’ll Never Never Know

A few weeks after Ryuuji had the soulmate talk with Yuusaku, he stands in the exact same spot and talks about  _ his _ words. Yuusaku is with him. “So, your birthday is tomorrow. Are you nervous?” Ryuuji goes to say he is not, but falters.  _ Am I nervous? _ Yuusaku sees him open his mouth and then promptly close it, and continues. “It doesn’t hurt or anything. You just wake up and they’re there.”

“Is there a specific time they show up?” Ryuuji starts sweating, feeling unprepared even though he’s known this would happen since he was a kid. 

“They show up the first time you’re asleep after midnight on your birthday. So even if you stay up until midnight, they won’t show until you wake up tomorrow morning.” Ryuuji nods and holds his arm up, staring at the place where the words will appear. “Do you think you know who’ll say them?” 

Ryuuji looks up at Yuusaku. He almost doesn’t want to tell him that he’s hoping they’re Kushieda’s, just in case he’s wrong. He does anyway, looking behind his shoulder and down the hallways first. “I.. hope that they’re Minori’s. I’ve liked her since middle school, and if they’re not hers... I don’t know what I’ll do.” 

Yuusaku nods, understanding his predicament. “Either way, it’ll turn out okay. Even if your words are from someone else or nobody’s said them yet, you can still pursue Minori. Follow your heart, not your arm.” 

“Yeah… I will.” 

\----------------------------------------------

Ryuuji lays in bed for an hour without falling asleep. It’s nearly 11pm when Yasuko opens the front door and skips to his bedroom. Ryuuji rolls over to greet her, seeing that she couldn’t even wait long enough to take her shoes off. “Ryu! Are you excited? My baby boy is turning sixteen tomorrow! You’re all grown up now! You’ll get your  _ words _ !” Ryuuji has no time to react before she leans over and hugs him. 

When she pulls back, he’s met with a huge grin filling his mom’s face. He smiles back, joyful that his mom is this happy. “You don’t even know if anyone’s said them yet!” He teases. 

Yasuko giggles. “Yeah, but now you’ll know what the sentence is. It’s just so exciting!” 

He yawns dramatically. “Well, if you want to know what they are, you’ll have to let me go to bed and wait for tomorrow!” She kisses him on the forehead and hastens to turn off the light and shut the door. Ryuuji rolls over again and closes his eyes, sleep overtaking him after only a few minutes. 

He wakes up suddenly, as if pulled out of a dream where he was falling and then hit the floor. He sits up, not drowsy at all. His right arm is pressed against the blanket, and Ryuuji stares at it before flipping it over to see if his fated words are there. His heart pounds and he notices the tips of his fingers shaking. This could determine his whole future, and waiting a few more seconds in the ‘before’ isn’t going to hurt. Finally, he takes a deep breath and turns his arm over. 

Yuusaku and his mother weren’t wrong; the words are there. They’re in a plain, dark-colored font, just as he was expecting. He reads his sentence, from quotation mark to quotation mark, and then rests his head in his hands. His eyes remain open and his breaths become ragged. He scans over his arm again and again, trying to process. He isn’t sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t this.

“Don’t call me the palmtop tiger!” The words don’t come with sound, but he can hear her as clearly as if it had just happened. Over and over again, she shouts it before punching him squarely in the chest. 

“Taiga.. Aisaka Taiga… is my soulmate,” he whispers to himself as if he doesn’t already know. “But... I like Minori.. She’s who I’m meant to be with... Taiga hardly even likes me as a friend!” Ryuuji stands up and gets ready for school with his mind still racing. 

He’s still dazed when he gets to school. He didn’t wait for Taiga today, because he didn’t know what to tell her. Surely, she would have asked.  _ And when she does, what will I tell her? ‘Oh, yeah, you’re my soulmate but I think we should go on with our original plan anyway.” Is it best to just lie and say I don’t know? I don’t want to waste Minori’s or Taiga’s time if it won’t work out anyway, but.. How would I even begin to have that conversation?  _

He totters to the classroom, where his friends greet him with “Happy birthday!” and expectant faces. Ryuuji returns a fake smile and says that his words haven’t been said yet. He doesn’t mention the sentence either, as it would be blatantly obvious who it belonged to.  _ If I decide to tell Taiga later, this way I can do it privately.  _

At lunch break, Ryuuji waits for Yuusaku before heading to the cafeteria. He’s in an urgent student council meeting with Sumire that’s supposed to be short, although he’s taking quite a while. Ryuuji walks to the end of the hallway towards the vending machines to wait for him.  _ I wonder if she’s saying his words right this minute.  _ As he reaches the front of the machines, he sees a pair of shoes sticking out of the small gap between them. In getting closer, he can see that Ami is sitting there, staring back at him. She smiles and then takes a sip of the drink in her hand. 

“Ami, what are you doing here?” Ryuuji questions. There’s a perfectly good bench right behind them, so there’s no reason to sit on the floor. 

“I was thirsty, and they only have iced coffee in  _ this _ one, there’s none in the cafeteria.” That wasn’t what Ryuuji was asking, but he doesn’t have time to correct himself. “Anyway, you looked really, um, distressed this morning. Are you alright?” 

Ryuuji sighs and tugs on his hair. “Well…” He pauses, unsure if it’s okay to tell Ami what happened. She waits patiently for him to continue, and he decides that he will. Ryuuji explains the situation, and asks her what she thinks: should he tell Taiga or not tell her?

“Listen. Before I tell you what I think, let me tell you about my words. I’m trusting you with this, okay? I haven’t told anyone yet.” Ryuuji nods his assent. “I got my words last summer, and I knew right away who said them. The memory is vivid, even though it’s from years ago. Yuusaku and I have been best friends for years, you know, and it was a day in late May that he said it. I didn’t know then, of course, but I do now.”

“School had just gotten out a week ago, and we were riding our bikes up and down the street, enjoying the freedom of having no responsibilities. We were going pretty slow so that we could talk while we rode, and I wasn’t really paying attention. My bike scuffed the curb and I ended up cutting my hand on the pavement when I fell. My hand was dirty,and he rinsed it with some water from his water bottle. In hindsight, it was a really nice thing to do. But I was still pretty shaken up because the cut was bleeding a lot. He said to me ‘Come on, let me walk you home.’ And then he did. And last summer those same words appeared on my arm and I know exactly how you feel now because I felt it then.”

Ryuuji stares at her. She hasn’t told him, and he’s in love with Sumire, and there’s nothing to do about it. And he just has to watch his best friend pine after the wrong person for who knows how long and--

“I haven’t told him because I know he loves Sumire. And that’s something I’ll have to deal with until he gets over it. But I’ll stick by his side until he realizes that maybe he’s had his soulmate all along.” Ami snickers. “It’ll probably help when I say his words though. Anyway, what I was getting at is that maybe things would be sorted out by now if I had just told him on my birthday. So, I know you’re friends with Taiga and all, and that’s all you’re interested in right now, but maybe it’s for the best that you two know what’s going to happen. You don’t have to rush things. Just be best friends until both of you figure it out. Not all soulmates are romantic, you know.”

Ami smiles, punctuating her speech. “Either way, good luck.” Ryuuji glances at his arm again and then back at Ami.

“Thanks. I really needed to hear that. And I’m sorry about Kitamura, too. Trust me, he’ll come around. Just keep trying.” Just after he says this, Yuusaku peeks his head out the doorway and sees him there. Ryuuji waves and then offers his hand to Ami, pulling her to her feet. “You two head to lunch together. I need to think,” Ryuuji says, partially to help out Ami and partially because he has a lot to consider. They leave and he buys himself a tea, sipping on it while weighing his options. 

\----------------------------------------------

By the time the last bell has rung signalling the end of the school day, Ryuuji has made up his mind.  _ I’m going to tell Taiga that she said my words. That way it won’t be a surprise later and it will be very clear that I still intend to go out with Minori.  _ He hangs back while people leave, preferring to confront her on her way home over in the crowded hallway. 

Once everyone has left, Ryuuji takes a deep breath and moves towards the west entrance. Sometimes she waits there for Minori, who likes to chat with the softball coach before they go home.  _ Even if she isn’t there, I’ll just catch up to her on the way back. But it’s better safe than sorry.  _ When he reaches the exit, he checks out the window before opening the door. Taiga is standing there, but she’s talking to someone. Ryuuji looks out the other door’s window and sees Yuusaku standing there. They’re somewhat far away from the door, so Ryuuji cracks it open a little and sits down, leaning against it so that it doesn’t shut. 

“So, what did you want to talk about, Taiga?” Yuusaku leads. His voice is calm, although a peek at Taiga reveals she is writhing her hands behind her back. 

“I- I just wanted to, um..” Her face heats up and she begins to mumble. “I really like you, Yuusaku.” She peeks at him to see his reaction.

Kitamura’s eyebrows raise slightly before his face returns to his usual friendly countenance. Ryuuji has to hold back a facepalm.  _ She had to confess to him like  _ that? _ She couldn’t have written a note, or baked him cookies or something?  _ He chuckles internally.  _ What a klutz. _

Finally, Yuusaku replies. “I like you too, Taiga. We’re good friends.” He smiles, letting her down softly. Her eyebrows knit together at first, but she soon realizes what he means, and it hurts Ryuuji a little bit when he sees her shoulders shrink. 

“Oh. Yeah, we’re good friends.” She looks away from him, and he excuses himself politely. Once he leaves, Ryuuji opens the door and promptly wraps Taiga in a hug. He doesn’t say anything, and neither does she, but she allows herself to be comforted. After a few minutes, Ryuuji can feel the front of his shirt getting damp.  _ She must be crying-- and understandably.  _ He strokes her hair until she pulls away. Taiga wipes her face and goes to sit down at the wall where they first thought of their plan. 

“What were your words, anyway?” She sniffles.

“They haven’t been said yet, so I haven’t really been thinking about it.” Ryuuji looks away as he lies to her. He feels a twinge of guilt, but reasons by telling himself that it’s better this way, and that she doesn’t need that, especially right now. He goes to sit down, but this time next to her instead of across. They don’t speak until he tells her “Come on, let’s go home. We can walk together.” 

So, side by side, they walk back home. Tiger and dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You’ll Never Never Know by The Platters](https://open.spotify.com/track/6pVZR38m2UcizxA6YAnkw4?si=QmuLPJgDRiaG-Rcx0ag2sw)


	6. All I Have to Do is Dream

“The culture festival is coming up. Are you excited?” Ryuuji is sitting on Taiga’s couch, talking through bites of lunch. It’s the weekend, and Yasuko is at work, so Ryuuji had made food for the both of them and brought it over to Taiga’s flat. (She gave him a nasty glare for coming over uninvited. Then she smelled the food and was all too eager to drag him inside.) 

She recalls the theme of their class project and pulls a face. “I am  _ not _ excited for some stinky wrestling show. It’s not even real! What’s the point.” The class (mostly the boys) had decided yesterday that they would put on a play of “a dramatic wrestling story.” Taiga and some of the other classmates were much less thrilled about the idea. “At least it isn’t a maid cafe, plus you and I get to do backstage instead of throwing ourselves around like maniacs.” 

Ryuuji chuckles. He doesn’t mind the idea, but opted out of acting because Minori said she wanted to set up the stage. 

Having exhausted the topic, Taiga remembers something important. “Oh yeah! It’s almost Minori’s birthday, too. Are you going to get her anything? You’d better if you want to keep your shot with her.”

“Get her something?” Ryuuji thinks for a moment.

“Ryuuji-- you’re hopeless. Fine. I’ll get something for you to give to her, okay?” He nods appreciatively. Suddenly, they both turn their heads because of a rap at the door. “Who could that be? The only two people that come over are you and Minori, and Minori doesn’t knock.” She gives Ryuuji her best puppy dog eyes. He rolls his before getting up and checking the door.

At the door, Ryuuji is greeted by a man just taller than him, with dark brown hair and eyes like Taiga’s. “Hey, is Taiga there?” He says. Ryuuji narrows his eyes at him. “Oh, right. I’m her father. You must be one of her friends? Or.. boyfriend, maybe?” 

Ryuuji considers letting the man in, but figures he should check with Taiga first. “Friend,” he says to the man curtly, ”excuse me for just one second.” He walks over to her and says quietly “he says he’s your father. He’s tall, dark brown hair..”

Taiga cuts him off. “He’s my dad. I don’t want to see him.” She frowns and crosses her arms definitively. Ryuuji walks back over and relays the message to her father.

“Please? I really want to talk to her.” He tries to look over Ryuuji’s shoulder and get a glance at her. Ryuuji looks back too and sees that she’s not going to bend on this one. 

“Why don’t I talk to you outside, sir.” It’s more statement than question, and the man sighs. Ryuuji steps out, pulling the door shut behind them. He leans against the doorway and Taiga’s father stands across from him. “I know she doesn’t want to talk to you, but I could tell her what you came for, at least.”

This was all the prompting he needed. “Now, I don’t know how much Taiga has told you, but me and her mom got divorced when she was in elementary school. I raised her by myself until last year, when I remarried. Taiga was living with us at first, and everything was fine for a few months, but after that she and her stepmother started fighting a lot. Taiga would come to me with complaints that she was being harassed by my wife. I’m ashamed to admit that I took Taiga’s stepmother’s side over hers. So Taiga moved here instead, and then she stopped talking to me.”

“Anyway, I really miss her, and I split up with her stepmother as soon as I found out Taiga was telling the truth. I came to ask for Taiga’s forgiveness, and maybe we could start living together again.”  _ He looks sincere… but does this go deeper than a grudge? It doesn’t feel right that he would let his daughter move out instead of taking her seriously. _

“I’ll… go talk to her,” Ryuuji reasons. He most definitely wasn’t letting him in without Taiga’s consent. “You wait here.” He opens and shuts the door behind him, catching her attention from the couch. He sits down opposite to her, bent forward with his elbows on his knees. “So, your dad told me what happened, and he says he wants to ask for your forgiveness and start living with you again. Oh yeah, and he isn’t living with that other woman anymore.”

Taiga scoffs and rolls her eyes. “I don’t trust him, Ryuuji. He’s come back here before, and if I let him in he always leaves shortly after. Whatever story he told you, it’s probably twisted to his advantage. He divorced my stepmother, you said, and he wants to live with me now? Yeah right. All that man has ever cared about is money. So he dresses up in his one suit and pretends to be rich and then marries women who actually are. Here’s what probably happened: she found out he doesn’t have as much money as he said he did, kicked him out, now he has nowhere to stay. And so he comes crawling back to me. He pays for my apartment and food and stuff, but that’s the extent of his interaction with me. I don’t want him here. He treats me like I’m disposable.” 

Her voice cracks a little on the last line and she looks away from Ryuuji. “I.. I’m really sorry, Taiga.” He leans towards her and puts a hand on her shoulder. “It’s horrible that he’s treated you this way. Seriously, look at me.” She does, eyes watery. “You aren’t disposable.” Ryuuji shakes his head while holding eye contact. At that she sniffles up any impending crying and sits upright.

“No, I’m not disposable. I won’t let him make me feel that way.” She stands and marches to the door, swinging it open when she reaches it. Her father stretches his arms out for a hug, but she backs away first. “I’ll hear what you have to say.” She says, then leads him to her room. 

They talk for the better part of an hour, and Ryuuji sits on the couch waiting for her, doing some homework to pass the time. When they finally emerge, her father comes out first, and gives Ryuuji a head nod. Taiga sees him to the door. Once she’s said goodbye, she fills Ryuuji in. “I’ve agreed to let him back into my life little by little, not all at once like previously. He has to earn my trust back. Also, I’m going to dinner with him tomorrow, so you don’t have to make me anything.” 

Even though she’s rightfully reluctant, the corners of her mouth turn up when she mentions she’s going to dinner with him, and Ryuuji is glad to see her excited (even if it means they don’t get to eat dinner together tomorrow). “What are you smiling about, dummy?” She teases. 

“I’m just happy you’re looking forward to it. Maybe afterwards I could treat you to dessert? I have enough eggs to make chocolate cake…”

She smiles at him widely. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [All I Have to Do is Dream by The Everly Brothers](https://open.spotify.com/track/7dblNGnRXEBrVJunazs2U5?si=osGmHQdrSGmQh9WG-FDCbg)


	7. You Make Me Feel So Young

Yuusaku stands in front of the class, dividing up responsibilities for the wrestling show. “We need some people to write a script, some to help build the stage, some to…” Ryuuji lets his voice tune out as he walks over to the stage building group. Taiga is there along with Minori and four other classmates. Glancing around the corner, Ryuuji finds cardboard, wire, and lots of wood planks. 

“So, we’re actually building a pro-wrestling ring,” he says to nobody in particular. “I bet we’re the only class to do something this crazy in years.” 

“I think a few years ago another class did a huge concert with guitars, drums, a keyboard, tons of dancers, and I heard pyrotechnics? Either way, everyone loved it, and I’m hoping we get the same reaction.” Minori finishes, somehow finding a way to be passionate about building a wooden box.

“Something tells me we aren’t going to beat pyro--” He is cut off by Yuusaku concluding his duties. 

“Alright guys, final announcement, and this is really important! Every year the school holds a beauty contest! Now that we’re upperclassmen, we can enter! There’s a sign up sheet just outside on a bulletin board, and I encourage all of you ladies to enter! Last year there were only eight girls, and we try to aim for ten at least. So sign up! It’ll be fun.” He smiles confidently and steps down from the crate he was standing on. Yuusaku walks over to Ami, who’s leading the effort of making decorations to put on the stage after it’s built. “Hey Ami, are you going to enter the contest?” He asks.

“Of course! I’ll go sign up now before I forget.” Hearing this, Minori turns to Taiga with a grin so full of excitement that it almost feels like a threat. 

“You should sign up too, Taiga! It’ll be totally fun! I’ll help you pick out a dress…” Minori told Yuusaku beforehand that she’d like to work the lights for the beauty contest. _What a shame._ Ryuuji wallowed when he found out. _Minori would be so pretty in a dress, she’d win for sure._ He nudges Taiga and gives her a small nod of encouragement. She furrows her brow, so he leans over and whispers in her ear “Yuusaku will be there too…” 

That’s all she needed to hear. Taiga stands up, saying that she would find some more hammers in another classroom while she’s out. Minori offers to accompany her. “No, really, I can carry a few hammers all by myself.” She gives a sly look to Ryuuji before walking out. He gets the hint.

“So..” he starts somewhat awkwardly. “Are you excited for your birthday? And to get your words?” Ryuuji surprises himself with his own braveness. A few months ago he never would have even mentioned the topic around her. 

She thinks. “Mmm, I suppose I’m ready for my words. I think it’ll open up more opportunities that I didn’t have before. I’m not wanting a relationship right now, but it’ll be good to know for the future either way.” Ryuuji nods at her. This isn’t horrible news for him, and he’s glad she isn’t nervous.

“But what I want to do now is build this stage!” She says, enthusiasm pouring out of her. They discuss the layout with the rest of the build team until Taiga returns with four extra hammers. The team quickly gets to work, snatching up their tools and planks and hammering away. 

After a few minutes, Ryuuji looks around to see how everyone is doing on connecting their share of the build. Almost everyone is either looking around waiting for other people to finish or touching up what they made. Minori is even doing double work, connecting four planks together instead of everyone else’s two. The only person without a hammer in their hand is Taiga, who is sitting crisscross applesauce on the floor and staring intently at her phone. 

“What’re you doing, Taiga?” Ryuuji says, getting her attention. She looks at him with such joy that he has to blink and pause for a moment before walking towards her. She holds out her phone when he gets close enough, showing that she’s texted her dad about being in the beauty contest. 

Hey remember when i told you about the culture festival at my school? Theres a beauty contest and my friend convinced me to sign up! Its on the same day, at 4 pm. Do you want to come?

Of course I’ll be there! I’m so proud you signed up! 

Thanks :)

Taiga takes the phone back when he finishes, rereading the conversation before slipping her phone into her pocket. “My dad is going to be there!” Taiga says softly. Ryuuji can understand why the prospect seems so wonderful. Yasuko rarely got the chance to come to his school events, and when she did, it was special. Though it must be even more exciting to Taiga because her father has chosen not to come see her for the past year and now he is. _I just hope he really has changed_. 

\----------------------------------------------

A few days later, Ryuuji turns from the pot of soup he’s stirring to a knock on the door. He opens it and, after seeing it’s Taiga who knocked, steps out and shuts it behind him. “How’s your mom?” She says, eyebrows tilted downward in concern. Ryuuji had texted her that morning saying that Yasuko had a fever and that he would have to stay home for the day to take care of her. 

“She’s doing a lot better, sleeping right now, actually. Her fever isn’t completely gone, but she’s well enough to take care of herself tomorrow. I’m making her dinner right now. Do you want some?” It wasn’t a serious question of course, and they both know it. “Come on. But be quiet.” He grins and opens the door, holding it for her as she enters. 

Taiga’s nose immediately leads her to the kitchen. She puts a bag down on the counter before sticking her face above the steaming dinner. “Don’t burn yourself,” Ryuuji warns, shortly followed by her stumbling backwards holding her nose, which had turned bright pink. He chuckles while she glares at him. “Hey, what’s that?” He says, looking to the package Taiga set on the counter.

“Oh yeah, today was Minorin’s birthday, remember? She brought us cookies so I took one for you and Yasuko.” 

“That was today? I didn’t know.. How is the one day I miss her _birthday_?” Ryuuji stands in disbelief. “How am I going to make it up to her? I didn’t get to give her a gift!” He runs his hand into his hair and looks at Taiga with wide eyes. 

“Settle down, mongrel. It’s not the end of the world. I told her why you couldn’t be there. Just give her your gift tomorrow. Speaking of--” She reaches into her bag and pulls a hair clip. It’s gold with silver gems on top. Taiga hands it to him. “Here it is. It’ll look perfect in her hair.” 

He moves it under the kitchen light. The gems sparkle. _This_ will _look perfect in her hair,_ he thinks, cheeks turning pink at the thought. He pockets the clip. “Thanks, Taiga.” He gasps. “Oh yeah! Did she get her words? Has anyone said them?!” She looks at him and sighs. 

“Of course she got her words. She didn’t say what they were, though she did say that nobody’s said them yet.” Ryuuji lets out his breath. 

“It’s gonna be me.” He tells her, forgetting in the moment that he already has his soulmate and that she’s standing right in front of him. 

\----------------------------------------------

The next day, Yasuko is feeling better and Ryuuji goes to school with his fist clenched around the hair clip. When he first sees Minori, she’s standing at her locker putting some books in. “Hey, Minori.. I’m really sorry I missed your birthday..” She holds out a hand, signaling for him to stop.

“It’s okay, really! I think it’s sweet that you would stay home to help your mom when she wasn’t feeling well.” She’s sincere, and Ryuuji is caught off guard by the compliment. 

“Uh, thanks! She’s a lot better now. Anyway... I have a birthday present for you.” He sticks out his hand, palm up with it sitting on top. She smiles and takes it.

“Oh, wow! This is really cute, thank you! I can wear it right now, actually. Would you mind putting it in since I don’t have a mirror?” He nods and takes it back, hands shaking a little. He’s used to doing hair, because he messed around with his mom’s a lot when he was younger. This is a lot different though. Ryuuji grabs a piece of Minori’s hair that usually falls on the side of her face and twists it. He moves the twist along the side of her head, securing it with the clip. 

“Looks really nice,” he says. She thanks him again and they walk to homeroom together. When they walk in, Taiga is already sitting down. Her eyes meet his after noting Minori’s hair, and she gives him a knowing smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the (very) late update! I’ve been really busy this past week and haven’t been motivated to write in my spare time :( I’ll try to be more consistent in the future!
> 
> [You Make Me Feel So Young by Frank Sinatra](https://open.spotify.com/track/2WaYW84yWij5NSCpgSeU2R?si=uPYpxayQSiWjeYQijFDaHQ)


	8. Turn Around, Look At Me

The school buzzes with colorful scenes and the chatter of a happy crowd. Classes take turns walking around the school with their friends, either talking about how well their presentation went or checking the time every ten seconds to see how far away it is from their show. Ryuuji’s class is sitting on the wrestling stage, dripping sweat because they had been standing under the heavy lights for the past hour performing. It sure was worth it though; everyone loved the act. 

Since Ryuuji had helped build the stage, he could have sat in the audience and helped with the staged interjections. The cast needed an extra person to help with props though, so he volunteered. _I want nothing more than to find an air conditioned room right now_. 

He peruses around the hallway, maneuvering around the crowds and feeling for some cold air. “I so wish you were doing this with me, Minori.” A familiar whine crosses Ryuuji’s path and he goes towards it. Taiga and Minorin are sitting on the floor in a vacant classroom, talking. It’s not as cold as Ryuuji would like, but definitely an upgrade from the hallway. 

“Hey guys. Are you excited for the contest? When do you have to go get ready? We could go walk around for a little bit if you have time.” Minori checks the time on her phone. 

“Oh, wow, we should actually get going. I have to make sure the spotlight is all set up, and I’m sure it’s time for you to get ready?” Taiga checks the time herself, gasps, and rushes off without a goodbye. Minori follows after, giving a friendly salute before excusing herself. 

Ryuuji is glad that Taiga is so excited for the contest, although he isn’t sure whether it’s more because her father is going to show up or because Yuusaku will. _Either way, she’s going to do wonderful_. He walks around the school to pass the minutes, mindlessly letting his eyes catch on flashy signs and plushies that other classes are selling. One booth being run by a few older girls features small keychains with knit animals on them. He goes up to the booth, checking out a cute tiger, which he ends up buying. He smiles and puts it into his pocket, deciding to head backstage where the girls would be getting ready.

Ryuuji gets to the door and knocks, not wanting to just barge in. They should all have their dresses on by now, as it’s only a few minutes to the show start, but it’s good to play it safe when humiliation is on the line. The door opens a crack, and a sliver of Sumire’s face can be seen. “The show hasn’t started yet. What do you want.” Her harsh tone nearly scares Ryuuji off. 

“Oh... I was just coming to give some last minute encouragement to my friend.. could I please talk to Taiga, if she’s ready?” The president’s eye narrows. 

“One moment.” She shuts the door, leaving Ryuuji awkwardly staring at his shoes. After a bit of muffled yelling from inside, it opens again. “She isn’t ready. Do you know how to do hair?” It’s said sarcastically, but he ignores it. And this is how Ryuuji ends up with a straightening iron in Taiga’s hair.

“What are you _doing_ in here?” She says. “This is supposed to be a no-mongrel zone.” 

He laughs rather loudly, but their surroundings are so chaotic that nobody notices anyway. “I heard the hairdresser is behind, and Sumire let me in, so I don’t think I’m breaking any rules. More importantly, what are _you_ doing?” As they talk, Taiga locks and unlocks her phone every few seconds. When she does unlock it, it opens to messages. There are quite a few on the screen, and they’re all sent from her. 

She sighs. “Oh, I’m talking to my dad. Or, I guess I’m talking and he’s... listening.” Ryuuji asks if he still plans on coming, and is met with a shrug. “I dunno. I won’t be surprised if he doesn’t.” 

“Well... maybe he’s just driving here right now, and that’s why he’s not responding.” Taiga moves her head to look at Ryuuji, and he quickly rushes out a hand to stop her. “You have to stay still! I really don’t want to burn you.” She faces forward again and he stops for a moment to rest his hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be okay. He’ll be here.”

Ryuuji finishes straightening her hair, and spins her chair around so that she faces him. He smiles at her. “You have a serious shot at winning, Taiga.” There’s a few seconds pause while Taiga figures out how to respond and Ryuuji agonizes over whether he meant to compliment his work on her hair or how pretty she looks. She eventually decides on thanking him for straightening her hair. “Oh yeah! I forgot, I got something for you.” He pulls Taiga’s school bag over to him and pulls the keychain out of his pocket. Before attaching it, Ryuuji displays it to her in his palm. 

He’s nervous for a second that she’s mad he put it on her backpack (she’s kind of territorial about her things), but she laughs and it makes it worth the embarrassment of giving a gift. Then on top of that, she gives him a quick hug, pressing her head on his chest for a moment before pushing him away with a “get out of here.” 

Ryuuji makes his way to the auditorium, picking a seat near the front. The lights are off for the start of the show, but there’s a warm glow emanating from the sound booth where Minori is standing next to the follow spot. He waves, and she waves back probably not realizing it’s him because the auditorium is getting full now. 

The curtains draw close and the sound booth lights turn off, plunging the whole room into near darkness. Everyone’s attention is drawn to the front when the stage lights turn on. Ryuuji turns around and scopes the room for Taiga’s father, using the stage lighting to see the crowd’s faces lit up. By the time the curtains are pulled open, he still hasn’t found him. Sumire’s voice booms a “Welcome, everyone, to the Beauty Contest! We have eleven lovely ladies all dressed up tonight, with the hope of being crowned Miss Ohashi High until the end of the year...” 

Her opening speech continues, but Ryuuji zones out. _How can he not show up? He came back into her life and he’s not even trying. Taiga was right about him, he really didn’t change_. Ryuuji’s eyebrows pinch together and he stares in front of him, thinking about how disappointed she’ll be in a few minutes when she realizes. He’s pulled out of his lamenting by a loud spurt of claps followed by Sumire shouting “Please remain in control of yourselves until all the girls have been presented!” 

The girl that was clapped for was Ami, who had gone with a dress with a high-cut bottom and a low-cut top. This theme seems to be followed by the rest of the girls as well, at least until Sumire announces Taiga and she steps into the spotlight. 

There’s a soft gasp from many of the people surrounding Ryuuji. He hadn’t seen her dress in full, as she was sitting down the whole time he was backstage. It’s a long, white gown that goes all the way down to her ankles. There’s a light pink bow in the front at the top, with a small ruffle underneath. Taiga’s innocence radiates off of her, and the way the light falls on her head gives her a halo. Most of the students had previously only known her as tough, and seeing her this way is definitely a shock. Ryuuji finds himself taking a breath in awe before she steps back and allows the next girl to go.

When the girls are all finished, Sumire explains the voting system, where she will go to each girl, and the one with the most clapping wins. Ami starts off with a pretty strong lead, having the loudest response until the very end. Sumire motions towards Taiga, and the audience erupts. There’s clapping, but also some Woooo’s thrown in, half of which are from Ryuuji alone. 

Sumire finishes going through the line and steps to the center with the crown in her hand. “I think we have a clear winner. Aisaka Taiga!” She yells, and Taiga steps up to join her. Without the follow spot in her face, she has the chance to look out into the crowd as Sumire rests the crown on her head. Her eyes scan over every cheering face, hoping for the one person who isn’t there celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Turn Around, Look At Me by The Vogues](https://open.spotify.com/track/6w8Pnj2aUSJysc0b5FSJyr?si=eLEXYpS8TquccQPvlxqSug)


	9. Tonight You Belong To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write! 
> 
> [Tonight You Belong To Me by Patience and Prudence](https://open.spotify.com/track/6TGjPUIJuJYRnHc4tXiQDI?si=WpgEwhnLQD-wa6g0-Bknig)

Getting home after the day’s festivities and changing into a stuffy suit and tie is not Ryuuji’s idea of fun. All of his friends except for Minori are going though, so he’s kind of forced into showing up. Besides, he couldn’t leave Taiga all alone at the dance with Ami and Yuusaku. One of the girls would surely end up third wheeling. So he combs his hair, digs up his dress shoes, and waits for Taiga to finish her snack so that they can leave. 

Per tradition, the beauty contest winner doesn’t change out of her dress, so Taiga was just helping herself to Ryuuji’s pantry while he dressed up. He walks towards her and jokingly offers his arm. “Ready to go, m’lady?” 

She laughs and stands up. “You’re such an idiot.” They start walking to school, not talking very much. Ryuuji takes notice of the silence.

“Are you.. Did your dad get back with you yet?” She looks down at her feet.

“No. I don’t expect him to.” Taiga sighs. “He’ll probably call in a few days and apologize and have some stupid excuse and then never call again after that until he needs something. I honestly shouldn’t have expected any different.” She looks up with fierceness in her eyes. “But I’m not going to let that ruin the dance! This is gonna be fun.” 

Although her expression says otherwise, Ryuuji still thinks it sounded halfhearted. Of course she’s disappointed, she doesn’t have to hide it. She has a crappy dad.  _ But if she wants to ignore it for now, I’ll give her that.  _ Ryuuji changes the topic, and conversation comes a lot quicker the rest of the way there. 

The dance is outside in the courtyard, with a large bonfire in the center. It isn’t a formal dance or anything, more of a celebration, so there was no need to hold it inside. Taiga and Ryuuji stand near the perimeter, leaning up against a fence. As people keep joining, many students congratulate Taiga for the contest win. Her crown sparkles under the light of the fire, but people would recognize her without it.

“It’s a shame Minori isn’t going to be here,” Taiga says, glancing up to see Ryuuji’s reaction. “You could have danced with her.” He shrugs.

“It’s alright. I think that if we end up together, it’ll happen at some point anyway. Also, she’s at work. It’s not like she had a choice.” Taiga accepts that.  _ It’s a great excuse to not be disappointed, except for the fact that Minori’s not my soulmate, has no interest in me, and we aren’t going to end up together.  _ He chuckles to himself. 

“What?” Taiga looks over at him. They had been standing there for a good ten minutes now, and the bonfire just got lit a few minutes ago and isn’t very warm. Most of the girls there hadn’t considered that it might be too cold for short sleeved dresses, including Taiga. She has her arms wrapped around each other, and her cheeks and nose are turning pink. Ryuuji takes his suit jacket off and rests it on her shoulders. “What are you doing, dummy?” 

“You’re cold. At least leave it on until everyone gets here and the dance starts.” 

She slips her arms through the sleeves as she considers it. “Whoa, this is warm!” It didn’t take much to convince her. “Thanks,” she says with a stubborn look on her face, as if there was actually a chance of her giving it back after she put it on. The bottom of the jacket nearly goes down to her knees, and she has to roll up the sleeves to see her hands.

Ryuuji smiles and looks away.  _ That’s really kind of cute.  _ Ami and Yuusaku walk up right then, and Yuusaku gives him a funny look because he doesn’t usually catch Ryuuji smiling the way he just was. Glancing over at Taiga, who’s still wearing the jacket, Yuusaku pulls Ryuuji away from the two girls for a second. “Did she say your--” 

“No.”

“Do you like--”

“No.”

“Okay.” Their whispered interrogation ends, and they walk back over. Almost everyone is here by now, and The music has started up. A few popular songs play, getting everyone hyped up for the night. Even the usually quiet kids are singing and dancing. The coldness is forgotten by many as they move around and the fire heats up the area. Taiga takes off Ryuuji’s jacket and hands it back to him with a thanks again. 

Yuusaku is sliding his jacket off too, and offers to take Ryuuji’s inside to his locker so that they don’t have to hang on to them. He obliges and gives it to him. 

Just as Yuusaku gets back outside, a slow song begins. He’s awkwardly caught out in the middle without a partner. Ryuuji, Taiga, and Ami all watch him to see what he’ll do. It concerns them all for very different reasons. He makes eye contact with Taiga while walking closer. It’s apparent to all three that he’s going to ask her to dance with him. Just as he’s close enough for the words to spill out, Ami walks forward and grabs his arm, dragging him to the center. 

She puts her hands on his shoulders and stares at him until he moves his to her waist. Yuusaku looks at her, wondering why she would pull him away. Ami looks back at Taiga and Ryuuji as she dances. Taiga is standing at the fence still, with a distant expression on her face. Yuusaku notices Ami staring and looks too. Ryuuji pulls on Taiga’s arm and they walk away somewhere out of their field of vision. “You and I both know what’s going to happen with them.” Ami says.

Yuusaku’s heart rate picks up.  _ Did I just hear what I think I heard?  _ He and Ami keep dancing, and he takes a covert glance at his arm.  _ Yeah. I did.  _ Yuusaku looks into Ami’s eyes as they dance. He’d never thought of her as more than a friend before, but do just friends dance the way they are? Did she steal his dance to help Taiga and Ryuuji, or because she truly wanted it? 

Ami notes the sudden change in his behavior. Before they were just dancing, but now it really feels like they’re dancing  _ together.  _ They look into each other’s eyes, and keep dancing even as the song changes. Another slow song. Even though neither of them say it, they’re both happy to have a second dance. 

Yuusaku pulls her towards him and she laces her fingers together behind his neck, more in a hug than a dance. They stay this way for the rest of the song, letting the words float around them. It’s a throwback song, but many of the kids know it just the same. Ami sings the lyrics quietly into his shirt. “My honey I know, with the dark that you will be gone, but tonight, you belong to me.” 

After the song ends, a faster one comes on. Yuusaku steps away and looks at his partner. She has just as much of a shocked expression as he does. “I.. have to go. Think. Uh, that was really.. nice.” He stutters, excusing himself. Ami says goodbye and he walks away, forgetting all about the jacket in his locker.

When she sees Yuusaku walking towards her right after the slow song starts, Taiga is sure that he’s going to ask her to dance. She watches him until he’s nearly right in front of her... and Ami steps up to him instead. She takes him next to the bonfire to dance, and they seem to fall into it like they were meant to be. Taiga stares at all the couples dancing, thinks of how close she was to dancing with Yuusaku, how close  _ he _ was to asking  _ her _ . 

Ryuuji saw all of this happen so quickly that he isn’t really sure how to process it. First the song started, and then Yuusaku was there and he wanted to  _ dance with Taiga _ , and there was the panicky feeling that came out of nowhere, and then Ami went with him instead, and now Taiga looks more heartbroken than she did last night.  _ Her eyes are watery, and she can’t cry out here in front of everyone. _

He grabs her wrist and tugs on her to follow him. She does, and he brings her through an entrance into the school. There’s no seating in the hallway, so they just sit on the floor. Taiga leans against the wall, and Ryuuji sits down a foot in front of her. She lets the tears roll down her cheeks, wiping them as they fall. 

“My dad didn’t come to the contest even though he said he would. It’s like he didn’t care. Why didn’t he care?” Taiga asks, even though there’s no excuse to be made. “And I thought he was going to ask me to dance… I even won the contest and he didn’t ask me..” She’s crying a lot less now, more talking it out than anything. Ryuuji has been listening up until now, but decides to interject. 

“I’m sorry, Taiga. It really sucks that your father didn’t show up. He should have. And I’m also sorry that Yuusaku didn’t ask you to dance. You don’t need people to show your worth though. You’re smart and beautiful and  _ enough  _ all by yourself, and anyone would be lucky to dance with you.” 

“It’s just, like... everyone’s passing me up today,” she whispers. 

Ryuuji stands up. Grabs Taiga’s hand and pulls her up with him. He keeps his right hand entwined with her left, and puts his other arm around her waist. It’s not really the kind of song you tango to, but this is a unique situation. Ryuuji puts all of his willpower into conveying to her that  _ I won’t pass you up. Today or ever.  _ He spins her around to make her laugh, and then they return to slow dancing. 

The music drifts in through a crack in the door. Taiga wraps her arms around Ryuuji and he hugs her back. They sway back and forth together, listening to the lyrics and enjoying the moment. “But tonight, you belong to me. Just to little old me.” The song drifts to it’s closing and they stay hugging for a moment before backing away. 


	10. Sixteen Candles

Five phones buzz in their pockets, alerting Taiga to blow out the candles before her. Each little fire stands tall on the cake, illuminating her face in the dark room. She takes a deep breath in and... turns sixteen. There’s a shout of celebration when Ryuuji flicks the light switch on to reveal Taiga’s joyous face. She snaps her gaze down to her arm after looking each one of her friends in the eye. 

“Time for bed now?” Ryuuji suggests. He and Taiga had planned for the five of them to set up sleeping bags in Taiga’s living room so that they could all be together when she gets her words. She nods and they all get ready to sleep. The cake could wait for tomorrow; the best part of the party would be tomorrow morning when she wakes up to discover her future. 

They all lay there in the dark without talking so that Taiga can fall asleep. She keeps her eyes shut even though her mind won’t stop running. Yuusaku, Ami, and Minori fall asleep soon after, and Ryuuji stares at the ceiling.  _ What if I’ve already said her words? Will she be mad at me for not telling her sooner? I didn’t want to put her in a situation where she had to choose fate over love, I’m sure she’ll understand that. But.. what if she doesn’t? I might have just messed everything up by not telling her from the beginning.  _ He sighs.  _ I kind of... want to have said it. There’s always the chance her soulmate is someone else and I end up alone like my mom.  _ His stomach starts buzzing at the thought. 

Ryuuji rolls onto his side and forces himself not to think about it. There’s nothing he can do if Taiga’s soulmate isn’t him, and the sooner he falls asleep, the sooner he’ll find out anyway. 

Hearing Ryuuji roll over, Taiga opens her eyes and faces him. They meet gazes for a few seconds, each wondering what the other is thinking about. Looking at Taiga right now is almost too overwhelming, so Ryuuji whispers “Happy birthday” with a smile and then rolls over and closes his eyes. 

Taiga’s cheeks turn pink as she goes back to resting. 

\----------------------------------------------

Ryuuji wakes to Yuusaku rolling him in his sleeping bag across the floor. “You’re the last one up, Ryuuji. Taiga’s been waiting to read her words.” A quick glance around the room reveals the girls sitting in a semicircle on the floor, their sleeping bags rolled up and being used as cushions, and the birthday cake out on the table behind them. 

Ryuuji mumbles a “sorry” and gets up to join the circle. When everyone is sitting down, full attention on Taiga, she takes a deep breath and rolls up her sweater sleeve. She mouths the words as she reads them, not saying them aloud. 

Taiga looks back up at everyone’s expectant stares. “I- they haven’t been said yet. I’m not going to say what they are, but it’s a little bit worrying, actually.” She scratches the back of her neck. Along with a forced laugh, she suggests they eat cake now, and nobody questions the abrupt subject change. The cake  _ was _ made by Ryuuji, after all, so they knew it would be great.

\----------------------------------------------

Later that night, as the sun is just starting to touch the horizon, the five of them walk to a nearby park to hang out. Yuusaku and Ryuuji carry baskets full of blankets, chips, pop cans, and some of Taiga’s other favorite snacks. Watching the sky turn different colors as they laugh to each other is the best part of the celebration. 

“Thanks guys,” Taiga says, receiving four genuine smiles back. “You know what would be really fun right now? Sparklers! My dad and I used to do them on my birthday before he and my mom split up, and I kinda miss it.” 

Ryuuji jumps in. “There’s probably some left over at the school from the culture fest. I could go check and see if there’s a pack outside. Taiga’s face lights up at the offer. 

“I know where some are by the softball field. I can go with you and show you where they are,” Minori offers. She’s met with a cheerful hug from Taiga, and then the two set off for the school.

It isn’t a very long walk there with a shortcut, so they take their time strolling down the wooded path. There’s a slight breeze, enough to make the leaves rustle around them. “It’s almost spooky,” remarks Minori. There’s a short pause as if she is considering what to say. “Do you.. believe in ghosts?” 

Ryuuji tilts his head side to side in thought. “I dunno. They could exist, but I wouldn’t be able to be certain unless I saw one for myself. I don’t think about ghosts that often.” Minori looks out into the forest as he speaks, and the wind continues to amplify the sounds around them.

“I believe in ghosts,” Minori states. Ryuuji turns to look at her. 

“Have you seen one or something?”

“No, I’ve never seen one. I don’t know if I ever will, but I hope to. I guess you could say I’m looking.”

“Ghost hunting? Aren’t you scared?” Ryuuji knows she isn’t, because she doesn’t seem to be scared of anything. Though she’s also the kind of person to face fears head on instead of running, so it could go either way.

“No, I’m not scared. I just think that there’s one out there waiting to be discovered,  _ wanting _ to be discovered, and I just haven’t crossed paths with it yet. But he’s somewhere, I’m sure.”

Ryuuji furrows his brow at the use of the word “he” but doesn’t question it. “That’s.. interesting. Well, good luck. I know there’s one out there for you right now, just waiting to be found.” Just then the wind stops brushing the leaves and it goes uncomfortably quiet. Ryuuji chuckles. “Huh, maybe you just found your ghost.”

Minori pales beside him, though he can’t tell the difference in the dim light. “You know what? Maybe you’re right.” She laughs, but it sounds fake. “Hey, we’re coming up on the school, I’ll go on ahead, you wait here.”

Ryuuji agrees to wait as she speedwalks off. He had really only come to escort her anyway.

Minori turns the corner around the building into the softball field. The fence gate is open as usual, so she just walks in. With wobbly legs, she goes to sit down on a bench. Nearly rips her sleeve tugging it up her arm. She’s spent hours collectively reading the words on her arm over and over, and she knows them by heart, but she just wants to be certain. 

Even in the darkness, the black ink is clearly written: “I know there’s one out there for you right now, just waiting to be found.” She pulls her sleeve back down and sighs, head in her hands. She definitely hadn’t expected it said this way. Ryuuji is certain to come check on her if she’s taking too long, that’s just how he is, so she wipes the corners of her eyes, grabs the fireworks, and returns. 

“Found ‘em!” She says, handing the box to Ryuuji, who ignores her voice crack. 

“Thanks,” he replies, and they walk back decidedly quicker, though neither of them mentions it. They don’t talk on the way back, and Minori sits as far away as possible from Ryuuji when they get to the park.

Taiga runs around the park, lighting one after another and giggling just like she did as a child. By the time the sparkler supply has dwindled, leaving only two, everyone is pretty tired out. Yuusaku and Ami sit on the swings, while Taiga and Minori sit on the end of slides. Taiga is holding the second to last sparkler, watching Yuusaku talking to Ami. He has the last one and lights it, handing it to Ami. Ami takes the sparkler from him and smiles.

Just as Taiga’s sparkler fizzles out, she feels a hand on her shoulder. “Have you had a fun day?” She turns from Kitamura to look up at Ryuuji. He’s standing just to the side of her, his hand still on her shoulder. “Are you okay?” He asks. 

She snaps back into focus. “Oh. Yeah, thanks for getting the sparklers for me!” She gives him a warm smile and he lets go of her shoulder, sitting on the slide next to her. They lean back and watch each of the stars appear in the sky before taking their leave. 
    
    
        
    
        
    
    


End file.
